L'évènement
by Perryn
Summary: Chronique d'une folie ordinaire, de fêlures que l'amour vient réparer... 2ème place au Madness Contest!


OS écrit pour le Madness Contest, j'ai modifié quelques phrases avant de vous le livrer!

Les reviews laissées sur la page du Concours m'ont beaucoup touchée. Je ne pensais pas que cet OS allait plaire, alors merci beaucoup.

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer<span> : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

* * *

><p><em>« Quand le ciel bas et lourd pèse comme un couvercle<br>Sur l'esprit gémissant en proie aux longs ennuis,  
>Et que de l'horizon embrassant tout le cercle<br>II nous verse un jour noir plus triste que les nuits » Spleen, Charles Baudelaire._

* * *

><p>Après l'événement, l'hôte noir s'était invité dans son esprit, masse visqueuse qui se répandait jusque dans les recoins de son cerveau, qui occupait tout l'espace, ne laissant pratiquement aucun répit, parasitant chaque pensée, annihilant tout élan vital. Ainsi elle se trainait de pièce en pièce, corps affaissé et tête pleine de l'hôte noir, écrasée par quelque poids invisible.<p>

A certains moments, quand la douleur et la culpabilité la broyaient, elle souhaitait se jeter contre un mur, tête en avant, pour se briser physiquement, donner une consistance à la douleur, une matérialité. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui la retenait. Elle se contentait de se griffer, de se frapper, et tandis que la souffrance physique affluait, l'hôte noir se retirait un peu.

Ce qui se passait autour d'elle, la vie de sa famille, les choses du monde, l'indifféraient. Tout était pesant, si infiniment accablant, que chaque acte du quotidien demandait une force surhumaine, spectaculaire, qu'elle n'avait pas. La légèreté de l'instant faisait partie d'un autre monde, d'un autre temps, dans lequel l'évènement n'était pas arrivé. Elle essayait en vain de se rappeler comment c'était de ne pas sentir peser sur elle chaque minute. Sans le martèlement lancinant du vide.

Elle n'était plus là. Elle se contentait de n'être pas là au milieu des autres. Elle ne faisait même pas semblant, un effort poli qui aurait maintenu une certaine harmonie sociale. Les gens lui parlaient à voix basse, aucun éclat de voix, aucun mot sur le fil, tendancieux, qui eût pu évoquer l'évènement. Elle aurait voulu qu'on lui fiche la paix, qu'on la laisse crever tranquille dans un coin.

Décompensation, mélancolie, dépression dans sa forme unipolaire : autant de termes médicaux qui glissaient sur elle. Ca n'était que des mots, et ceux qui les prononçaient n'avaient pas à en expérimenter la réalité. Les premiers jours, on lui donna des calmants… Puis elle refusa d'autres tranquillisants, béquille chimique qui aurait pu la remettre à flot. Outre sa méfiance pour de tels traitements, elle estimait qu'elle méritait de souffrir, là était sa punition. Ses parents avaient assez de compréhension ou d'indifférence pour la laisser faire.

Ils pouvaient tous aller se faire foutre avec leur médocs, leur compréhension, leurs thérapies en tout genre. Elle refusait d'en parler, cette dissection froide de la situation. Comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit.

Après quelques mois de cette léthargie, au beau milieu de l'hiver, elle revint habiter dans son propre appartement. Revint aussi un peu dans la vie, la vie nocturne branchée, qui n'était qu'un moyen parmi d'autres de s'oublier. Se dissoudre.

Ceux qu'elle considérait autrefois comme ses amis se trémoussaient toujours dans les boites de Soho. Sourires désinvoltes, bouteilles de champagne qu'on ouvrait en riant, exhibition de sapes hors de prix. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Elle s'était remise à les fréquenter sans grand enthousiasme, à danser au milieu d'eux, à danser frénétiquement, et à boire, beaucoup. Et pendant que la ville se réveillait, elle allait dormir sa vie.

En sortant de l'une de ces soirées, à l'aube, les cheveux encore collés à sa nuque tiède, elle aperçut un garçon. Il était assis sur un trottoir, emmitouflé dans une lourde veste de laine, une guitare posée à côté de lui. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière pour essayer de se réchauffer. En le voyant son cœur se tordit un peu et elle ressentit ce qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis des mois : de l'intérêt pour quelque chose.

Animée par cet élan nouveau, elle s'éloigna du groupe. Elle se posta devant lui, sortit un billet de sa poche et le lui tendit. Il leva les yeux brièvement sur elle, accepta le billet en marmonnant un merci. Puis après avoir regardé le billet attentivement il leva la tête, ses yeux s'attardant sur elle cette fois. Comme s'il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, il dit :

- Tu m'as donné cent dollars.

- Je sais.

- C'est … beaucoup d'argent…. Merci.

Ses amis l'interpellèrent : « Bella, tu viens ? »

- Allez-y je prendrai un taxi.

Elle aurait pu en rester là et continuer cette existence vaine et douloureuse qui lui faisait horreur. Le cocon douillet et lâche de la continuité. Mais elle voulait instaurer du changement.

Elle s'assit près de lui, en resserrant son manteau tout contre elle. Le froid la sortait de la torpeur moite du club, la ramenait à cette réalité brute.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-elle.

Il la dévisageait, incrédule, les yeux rétrécis par la fatigue. Elle remarqua leur couleur, claire, quelque chose de pur à l'intérieur. La couleur de l'espoir. Sa coiffure était étrange, sa nuque était rasée et le reste de ses cheveux remontés en une queue de cheval.

- Jasper.

- Tu vis dans la rue depuis longtemps?

Il hésita à répondre, semblait perturbé qu'une fille comme elle s'intéresse à son cas.

- Un an.

Il était si jeune…

- Ça te dit de venir dormir chez moi pour quelques jours ?

Elle avait dit ça dans l'impulsion de l'instant, sans réfléchir, premier geste spontané depuis des mois, énergie du désespoir. Elle ne songea pas au fait qu'il puisse être déséquilibré, dangereux, ou simplement mal intentionné. Il avait froncé les sourcils.

- C'est la dernière blague à la mode? Y'a tes potes qui attendent un peu plus loin pour voir ma réaction ?

Elle se justifia :

- Non, non, pas du tout. C'est sérieux. J'ai un grand appartement, avec une chambre de libre. J'habite à quelques rues d'ici.

Elle pouvait voir qu'il se méfiait, la jaugeait.

- Il n'y a aucun piège je te promets.

Il finit par accepter, bon gré mal gré, et ils rentrèrent tous les deux en taxi. Elle l'installa dans la chambre d'amis après avoir mis des draps propres, insista sur le fait qu'il pouvait faire comme chez lui. Sa remarque lui parut stupide après coup : il n'avait pas de chez lui.

En dépit de ses efforts pour le mettre à l'aise, il préféra s'attarder sur le canapé le premier soir, comme si le confort l'effrayait, risquait de l'amollir. Il disait ne pas avoir sommeil. Mais tandis que Bella regardait la télévision sur le fauteuil, à côté, il s'était endormi. Elle le couvait de l'œil, attendrie, se sentait rassérénée.

Jasper passait la journée dehors -sans doute pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être un parasite-, vaquait à des occupations dont il ne parlait pas le soir venu.

Bella, quant à elle, sortait peu. Quand le courage la prenait, ne pouvant plus conduire, elle allait se balader à pied autour de chez elle, parfois jusqu'à Central Park. Mais c'était une épreuve, l'endroit grouillait d'enfants qui couraient et riaient. Une joie oppressante. Elle préférait rester à l'intérieur, à lire des livres ou à regarder des films.

Son comportement indiquait qu'il ne comprenait pas sa générosité. Il était sur la défensive, parlait peu, ne posait pas de questions personnelles. Ce qui arrangeait Bella dans un sens. Même s'il ne montrait pas beaucoup de gratitude, Bella ne remettait pas en question son geste. En le voyant reposé et bien nourri, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être tout à fait inutile dans ce monde. Un peu moins merdique.

Après quelques jours de cohabitation néanmoins, Jasper se montra curieux :

- Pourquoi tu ne travailles pas ou ne vas pas à la fac?

- J'ai eu quelques soucis de santé…

Ils mangeaient des plats chinois devant la télévision. Il avait reposé la petite boite en carton qui contenait des nouilles.

- Ah bon. Quelque chose de sérieux ?

Elle n'avait pas envie d'épiloguer sur le sujet, de peur qu'il ne lui colle l'étiquette « cinglée », et encore moins de parler de l'évènement.

- Des problèmes psychologiques. Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler, désolée.

Bouffée d'angoisse diffuse, de haine contre elle-même, envie de se bousiller : elle sut qu'elle sombrait dans un nouvel épisode. Juste après le repas, elle était allée s'enfouir sous sa couette.

Le lendemain soir, elle n'avait pas bougé. Jasper toqua à sa porte, lança un : « Bella, t'es là ? » inquiet, et comme elle ne répondait pas, entra dans la chambre.

Il baissa les couvertures avec précaution, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Elle ne dormait pas mais elle était absolument immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, hagards. Elle aurait pu être morte.

« Tu t'es levée aujourd'hui ? » Elle fit non de la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Parler lui demandait une énergie trop importante dans de tels moments.

Il l'aida à s'extirper du lit, lui fit couler un bain et tandis qu'elle ramollissait dans l'eau brûlante, il avait préparé un repas. Ils mangèrent dans un silence quasi-religieux, lui la surveillant du coin de l'œil.

Les jours qui suivirent, elle restait couchée, se levait pour manger ce qu'il lui préparait, comme un oisillon attendant la béquée dans son nid. Pour le remercier, elle faisait des efforts faramineux pour participer aux conversations.

Jasper avait abaissé ses défenses, s'était ouvert, laisser-aller typique de celui qui a aperçu les vilains secrets de l'autre. Il lui confia des choses personnelles, lui raconta pourquoi il était parti de chez lui. Sa mère mourut alors qu'il avait tout juste 18 ans et son beau-père étant un connard de première, il n'avait pas supporté la confrontation. Il était parti, créchait chez des copains, avait l'impression de les déranger au bout d'un moment et avait finalement atterri dans la rue.

Une semaine plus tard, son humeur s'était un peu améliorée. Assis côte à côte sur le canapé, elle s'intéressait difficilement à une nouvelle de Tchekhov – sa capacité de concentration s'était étiolée-, alors qu'il était plongé dans un film d'action.

Elle lui jetait des coups d'œil furtifs, s'amusant de son air absorbé. Elle se mit à observer sa mâchoire qui se contractait, sa nuque rasée, la peau blanche de son cou. Se laissa surprendre par l'envie sourde qui réveilla son ventre, ce besoin impérieux d'un contact, de toucher la peau.  
>Sentant ses yeux sur lui, il tourna la tête, et les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent en un sourire gracieux et désarmant. Il avait l'un de ces sourires, immenses et contagieux, un sourire qui creusait d'adorables fossettes sur ses joues. Un sourire qui mettait en joie.<p>

Elle se sentit rougir. Moment de flottement, embarrassé, où chacun évalue le désir de l'autre.

- Cette scène est vraiment naze, dit-il, honteux d'être pris en flagrant délit de mauvais goût.

Elle posa le livre et fit mine de s'intéresser au film. Elle crevait d'envie de l'embrasser mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, des mois que la maladie avait éteint tout désir. Le temps qu'elle trouve une manœuvre de séduction, le film était terminé, Jasper était parti, et elle se retrouva seule avec ce désir encombrant et maladroit.

Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'il se rassit à côté d'elle, guitare à la main et sourire en coin.

- Tu veux que je te joue un truc ?

- Avec plaisir…

Elle songea que c'était peut-être sa méthode à lui pour séduire les filles. Au cas où elles n'auraient pas succombé à ses grands sourires. Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu et commença à pincer les cordes. Bientôt elle reconnut une chanson qu'elle avait vaguement entendue dans un film. Air folk et triste qui prenait au corps, remuait des choses.  
>Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Quand il s'en aperçut, il arrêta de jouer.<p>

- Hé, c'était pas le but, te faire pleurer, dit-il en posant sa guitare.

Il la chamboulait, affolait ses constantes. Elle profita de cette proximité pour l'embrasser. Brièvement, promptement, à la manière d'un enfant espiègle, pour prendre la température, voir si son charme opérait. Attendit, honteuse, pétrifiée. Il se rapprocha d'elle, la regarda intensément et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Leurs lèvres s'apprivoisaient, fondaient l'une sur l'autre. Elle chercha sa langue avec sa langue, joua avec, ses mains se faufilant sous son tee-shirt. Ce contact ranimait chaque cellule de ce corps qu'elle croyait mort. Crépitement juste sous la peau, courant électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle attrapa sa main et le tira à sa suite jusque dans sa chambre.

Postée devant son lit, elle se déshabilla rapidement, histoire de ne pas faire durer l'embarras, et se retrouva nue devant lui. Vulnérable, effrayée et impatiente. Il enleva ses vêtements à son tour. Ils étaient à égalité, deux corps dépouillés.

Il se colla contre elle. Frisson délicieux quand leurs peaux se rencontrèrent. Il lui sembla qu'elles étaient faites pour se rencontrer. Il l'embrassa fiévreusement, avec impatience. Et ses mains chaudes, qui l'étreignaient, la caressaient, qui empoignaient ses cheveux sur sa nuque.

Elle le fit tomber sur le lit, le chevauchant, mains posées sur son torse pâle. La peur avait fait place à la hardiesse. Elle farfouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet à la recherche d'un préservatif. Puis elle prit les choses en main, glissant sur son sexe doucement. D'abord elle ondula lentement, profitant de chaque sensation qui montait de son bas-ventre et qui rayonnait dans tout son corps.

Elle captura ses poignets, les serrant avec fermeté et intensifia ses mouvements, sans jamais cesser de le regarder. Emerveillée que son corps soit capable d'exulter, elle sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire, ses yeux verts pétillants de malice.

Dans un mouvement brusque qui la surprit, il la fit basculer sur le dos. Les coups de rein de Jasper se firent intenses, les rapprochaient à chaque fois un peu plus. Elle le laissait prendre encore et encore, enfonçait ses doigts dans la chair de son dos, laissant échapper des sons inarticulés.

C'était si bon qu'elle aurait pu pleurer. Il attendit l'apogée de son plaisir à elle pour jouir. Ils passèrent toute la nuit à discuter et à faire l'amour. Se découvraient à chaque fois davantage.

Ils vécurent des jours bleus et des nuits blanches. Heures passées à se remplir de l'autre, à s'étourdir de l'odeur de sa peau. Ils n'étaient jamais rassasiés, ne se décollaient plus l'un de l'autre, par peur de voir le bonheur s'enfuir par le moindre espace laissé entre eux.

Un dimanche matin, entre le café les tartines, les parents sonnèrent à la porte. Jasper dormait encore. Ils avaient appris qu'un sans-abri vivait dans l'appartement qu'ils louaient pour leur fille et l'idée leur déplaisait fortement. C'était bien malheureux tous ces gens qui vivaient dans la rue, mais Bella, dans son état, ne verrait pas si quelqu'un tentait d'abuser de la situation. Celle-ci s'offusqua :

- Qu'est ce qui te fait peur exactement, qu'il me montre ce que peut être la vraie vie ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il ait une mauvaise influence sur toi c'est tout, répondit sa mère.

Ils lui conseillaient de le mettre à la porte et elle leur conseillait de se mêler de leurs affaires. Le surlendemain, lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle après avoir fait des courses, elle trouva une note qu'elle parcourut fébrilement.

« Bella,

tu as beaucoup fait pour moi et je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant. Seulement je ne suis pas à ma place, je ne le serai jamais. Quoi que je ressente pour toi, je n'appartiens pas à ton monde. J'ai bien compris que ta famille n'accepterait jamais notre relation. Et je ne souhaite pas que tu aies des ennuis avec eux à cause de moi. Je n'oublierai jamais qu'une fille telle que toi ait voulu un temps être avec un garçon tel que moi.

J. »

Il ne pouvait pas être parti. Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre et constata que ses affaires avaient disparu. Son cœur parut s'arrêter. Puis il s'emballa, cognant de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle avait beau respirer très vite, de plus en plus vite, elle avait l'impression que l'oxygène ne parvenait pas jusqu'à ses poumons.

L'angoisse. L'angoisse revenait. Les idées noires. La sensation suffocante que la mort était toute proche. Il lui sembla qu'elle était un grain de poussière, insignifiant, sur la terre. Insignifiante. Que ça ne gênerait personne si elle disparaissait maintenant.

Elle composa le numéro de ses parents, au bord de l'hystérie. Elle connaissait bien les manœuvres sournoises de son père, le sentiment de toute-puissance que lui conférait son aisance financière. Il était forcément responsable.

- Il est parti ! s'écria-t-elle. Jasper est parti ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

- Calme-toi chérie. C'est mieux comme ça. Ce garçon n'allait t'apporter que des problèmes.

Ils ne comprenaient pas que ce qu'il lui apportait était précieux, inestimable, qu'ils avaient tout gâché.

Bouleversée, elle alla jusqu'à la salle de bains, ouvrit un tiroir et trouva les flacons d'anxiolytiques et d'antidépresseurs. Elle en versa deux dans le creux de sa main, avala tout ce qu'elle put, et se laissa glisser sur le carrelage. Alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience, elle vit une silhouette floue qui s'affairait autour d'elle. Sons étouffés, tête dans du coton, son corps qui lâchait prise.

Elle se réveilla à l'hôpital. Un médecin à l'air compatissant et aux temps grisonnantes lui expliqua qu'on avait du lui faire un lavage d'estomac, mais qu'elle était sortie d'affaire à présent. Il lui conseillait vivement de se faire « suivre » par quelqu'un et de prendre un traitement adéquat. Elle hochait la tête sans conviction, sentait les larmes lui picoter les yeux. Quelqu'un voulait la voir. Elle murmura qu'elle ne souhaitait voir personne. Quand on lui annonça que c'était le jeune homme qui l'avait amenée ici, elle fut partagée entre l'espoir de revoir Jasper et la honte qu'il l'ait découverte dans cet état. Qu'il ait vu jusqu'où la maladie pouvait la conduire.

Il entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit. Son regard trahissait son angoisse. Il lui prit la main et tout en la serrant il ne cesser de répéter qu'il était désolé, tellement désolé, qu'il n'aurait pas du partir comme ça. Son père avait attendu qu'il sorte de l'immeuble la veille au matin, lui avait dit ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait essayé de le convaincre qu'il était comme un animal blessé pour elle, qu'elle faisait ça pour réparer les choses. _Réparer les choses_, songea t-elle.

Il était même allé jusqu'à lui offrir de l'argent pour qu'il disparaisse de sa vie. Il avait bien entendu refusé l'argent. Mais les paroles de son père avaient fait leur chemin dans son esprit et avaient réussi à le troubler.

Il se justifiait auprès d'elle :

- J'ai pensé que je n'étais rien pour toi. Et puis en réfléchissant je me suis dit, peu importe la raison pour laquelle tu m'as demandé de venir habiter chez toi. Ce qu'on a vécu c'était réel. C'était vraiment réel, soupira t'il.

- Oui, ça l'était.

- Je me sens tellement mal d'avoir voulu te quitter en sachant tout ça…C'était minable.

Elle lui pardonnait. En silence. En souriant. Peut-être était-ce la vérité, peut-être avait-elle voulu réparer, apporter du sens à sa vie. Les gestes totalement désintéressés existent-ils vraiment ? Mais ça n'enlevait rien à ses sentiments pour lui. Il recommença à lui caresser doucement la main.

Sur le chemin du retour, l'air lui semblait plus léger, moins irrespirable. Elle avait cette conscience lucide mais pas implacable des choses. Par la fenêtre du taxi qui les reconduisait chez elle, elle aperçut les cerisiers en fleurs, non loin de la 59ème rue, magnifiques nuages roses dans la grisaille habituelle. La nature avait fait la morte pendant des mois et la voilà qui renaissait, vibrante et colorée, plus belle que jamais.

Ce spectacle anodin l'émut. Elle avait l'impression de revoir les couleurs pour la première fois depuis une éternité, de percevoir les sons avec plus d'acuité. Jasper serrait sa main dans la sienne.

Une fois chez, elle se changea, puis ils ressortirent acheter des fleurs. Un bouquet de lys blancs. Ils allèrent à pieds jusqu'à Lexington Avenue. Marche silencieuse, presque solennelle.

Un an plus tôt elle avait vu un enfant mourir dans cette rue. Elle déposa les fleurs par terre, et avec elles un peu de son fardeau. Même si la justice l'avait reconnue non coupable, elle savait qu'elle vivrait pour toujours avec la culpabilité d'avoir pris une vie, celle d'un petit garçon de 5 ans qui avait voulu traverser la route tout seul. Que l'hôte noir ne la quitterait pas de si tôt. Peut-être devrait-elle cohabiter avec lui pour toujours.

Mais désormais quelqu'un lui tenait la main. Elle n'était plus seule. Et son cœur bien que désespérément lourd se gonfla de l'espoir fou de jours moins noirs.


End file.
